


go away

by Tvmblr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn Malik, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, one direction smut, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmblr/pseuds/Tvmblr
Summary: Zayn really wants to play video games with his brother, Louis, and his brother’s friend, Harry. The two make him work for it.





	go away

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't like bottom Zayn or Top Harry & Louis. Enjoy.

It was Friday night when Louis’s parents had left to go to America for their twentieth anniversary, he was told to watch his adopted younger brother who had a habit of bothering him whenever his friends came over. He had once gotten so annoyed and irritated with his brother, Zayn, he ended up yelling at him and causing him to cry. After that, it was only right that he let him sit in between him and his friend, Harry, and watch them play the PlayStation 4 he had gotten for Christmas from his parents. 

This time he wasn’t going to have Zayn butting in when he had his friend over, so he went up the stairs after calling Harry to come over and pushed open the closed door. “Don’t come bothering us today, got it? If you’re hungry, there’s pizza in the fridge,” Louis said quickly as he watched the kid clean up the pile of LEGO pieces he had accidentally dropped just moments before his brother appeared. Zayn nodded, of course he would, it was the only way to make his brother go away even though he knew he’d be down there in thirty minutes once he heard the PlayStation start up.

Zayn had been with this family for a few years now, he was finally fourteen years old and thought maybe this time his parents wouldn’t ask Louis to stay and watch him. They’ve seen how mature he was and how much he’s grown, he was so much older than the nine year old kid that came here five years ago, but they still saw that kid even though he was taller with a deeper voice. “Got it.” Louis smiled before closing the door and heading back downstairs only to hear a loud knock on the door a few moments later. 

Harry and Louis had been best friends since before Zayn had come to live with them, the two had experienced everything together throughout their twelve years of knowing each other. They were both eighteen now and barely ever had any time to hangout with each other, especially since final exams were coming up and they needed to keep up their grades to keep the scholarships they had for the top universities. “Sup, bro,” Harry said as Louis closed the door behind him, he totally was going to miss this house when he went off to college, he knew it. He always went there whenever something bad was happening at home, it was almost like heaven for him. He had his best friend there who had the nicest parents and the most adorable little brother, his friend had it all. 

“This is fucking sick.” Harry squatted down as he stared at the new PlayStation 4, it was red with a red controller sitting on top of it. He had never had the privilege of playing it when Louis had first got it, so he was stoked when he invited him over today. “I’m so gonna kick your ass.”

“Don’t say shit you can’t back up,” Louis said loudly and proudly before throwing the couch pillow at the back of Harry’s head. He flipped him off without turning away from the mesmerizing game system, he really wished he had one of his own to play at home, but he knows his siblings would fuck it up. “C’mon, grab the joystick and let’s play.” Harry quickly did as he was told, he hadn’t been this excited for something in a long time, Louis always knew how to make him happy.

The two ended up playing for a while, an hour had passed since Harry had been there and he already lost five times to his best friend. Louis smirked at him only to receive the finger for the second time that day, but soon all the fun was ruined when his younger brother had came stomping down the steps and interrupting their fun. “Louis, can I please play?” he asked with a whiny voice, he was always so persistent when it came down to the game system. They had had it for six months now and Louis had never once let him play it, no matter how many times he asked. Harry glanced over at the kid, he was always so small and so cute with his big brown eyes and his small frame, he was grateful for the sight.

“No, now fuck off and go upstairs.”

Harry placed a hand on Louis’s shoulder, a smile coming across his lips as he said, “Let him play.” Louis stared at his best friend with big blue eyes, something crazy was brewing up in that big head with curls on top of it and he really didn’t care to know what it was, he just knew it had to be something to get his brother to go away. So, Louis nodded and the two moved over and closed their legs slightly to make room for the tiny kid. Zayn had the biggest smile on his lips, he really liked Harry because he was always nicer to him than his brother ever would be.

Harry placed his arm on the back of the couch and moved closer to him, he leaned down and looked into those brown eyes and asked, “Can you beat your brother?” Zayn could smell the cologne coming off of his body, Harry always smelled good, too. He nodded, not really knowing how to play as he took the controller from his brother’s best friend. 

Harry moved out of his view, he loved the small warmth that radiated from the boy and Louis knew that. He never was able to understand why his best friend was always so nice to the kid, but it began to make sense when Louis had easily beat his brother in the video game. “Now, Zaynie, you have to give you brother something nice for beating you.” Harry always spook to Zayn as if he were that same nine year old child, and although Zayn didn’t like it from his parents, he really liked it from Harry. 

“Like what?” Zayn asked, staring up at him with big brown eyes and Louis giving him a confused, but irritated look. He just wanted to spend time with his friend before school was over, time was going to pass by too fast. Harry leaned down and whispered in Zayn’s ear, then softly kissed his neck before letting him do as he was told to do. 

Zayn moved away from Harry, climbing onto Louis’s lap and sitting on him with his legs next to Louis’s waist and his hands on his shoulders. He then began to move his hips back and forth, rubbing his bum on Louis’s crotch, the feeling almost immediately making the older brother hard. Louis gave Harry a look before he grabbed Zayn’s hips and softly said, “H-Hey, Zayn, why don’t you go back upstairs?” His voice was shaking as he had a fake smile on his lips, he couldn’t understand why his body was responding like this to his little brother. 

Of course Zayn was clueless to what he was doing to his brother, he only wanted to give his brother something good then maybe he could get another chance to play the video game. So, Zayn didn’t listen to his brother, but simply stated, “Harry says I have to make you feel good for winning. He said you’ll let me play again if I do.” He was so adorable to Harry and Louis finally understood why, he had these big glossy brown eyes with a small body and big cheeks that anyone would want to squeeze. He never saw his brother like that before, so how come he could see him like that now? It wasn’t long before Louis was fully hard, his brother kept on rubbing against him and Harry watched from the other side of the couch with a smirk on his lips. Right now, Louis really wanted to fuck his brother and from the look of things, so did Harry. 

“Okay, Zaynie,” Harry said as he stood and pulling him off of Louis before putting him back down on his feet, “Did you feel something poking you?” Zayn nodded as he smiled at Harry, he was happy that he was doing a good job. Louis really could understand why everyone treated this kid like full on child, he was oblivious to what he was doing right now and it didn’t matter what he had to do as long as he could play the game. Harry pulled Zayn in front of him before running his large hands up his shirt, it caused the younger brother to stare at Harry and then Louis in confusion, he didn’t understand what was going on now. “You have to do a lot more to make both of us feel good now, okay? You wanna play the game right?” 

Zayn quickly nodded, “I’ll do anything.” The thoughts that ran through Louis’s mind were endless, he couldn’t stop thinking about his brother being fucked by him and his best friend, he wasn’t sure if he should let this go on or if he should stop the perverted thoughts and end this situation. Harry didn’t give him time to decide because soon Zayn was naked while Harry already had his shirt off, so Louis did the same thing and watched as his brother was touched from the front. Everything right now was making Zayn uncomfortable, Louis could see it in his face when Harry was slowly stroking him until his member was hard. 

“Feels good, right Zaynie?” Harry asked, looking at the small boy standing in front of him and he nodded obediently. It truly did feel good, he didn’t know what this was or why his own thing was standing up, he was confused and lost, but he let the older guy do what he wanted.

Soon, Zayn was laying on Harry’s lap with his butt exposed. It was small and round, he made a small gasp when Harry pulled his cheeks apart to reveal the small and untouched hole. “I’ll stretch him and you have him suck you off, yeah?” Harry asked Louis who was still frozen in his spot. The whole scene made his dick throb, he didn’t understand why Harry was doing this, but it didn’t matter because Zayn was already being so compliant with everything. So, he did as he was told and stood in front of his brother, one leg bent on the couch and the other placed on the floor. 

Zayn looked up at him with an innocent smile, his eyes averted to his brother’s jeans as he watched them fall along with his underwear. “Suck this, okay?” Louis’s voice cracked as he watched the smile on his brother’s face disappear. 

“But that’s where you pee out of, I don’t wanna do that!”

Zayn felt a hard slap to his ass from his brother's best friend and a soft whisper in his ear, “Do as he says or what I’m about to do to you won’t feel too nice.” Zayn had tears streaming down his cheeks as he nodded and wrapped his lips around his brother, he was already in pain now, but he knew Harry had something worse planned if that wasn’t meant to be what was supposed to hurt him. So, he sucked it slowly, but was startled when he felt his brother push down on his head. 

“Like this, you move your head back and forth,” Louis said, then running his fingers down Zayn’s cheek as the kid began to do what he was told. It wasn’t long before Louis was biting down on his lip to keep himself from moaning, his brother would stare up at him every now and then with his small mouth full of his dick, and Louis would always reassure him with a small nod while running his fingers through his hair. 

Harry had finally slicked his own finger up enough with his saliva to finally push it inside of Zayn, when he did, the younger boy immediately whined and tried to move away, but Harry had already had his arm placed on his back. He slowly moved it in and out of the hole, he liked the way his friend’s brother was clenching tightly around him, he couldn’t wait to feel just how tight he was with his own dick. Harry had always wanted to do this whenever he saw the kid, he was always so obedient and cute, he would always sit on Harry’s lap and let him kiss him on the cheek when Louis wasn’t looking. Luckily, his friend never found it weird, but always assumed it was because he never had a brother of his own, which was partly true until Zayn started to become older. 

After a few minutes, Zayn was moaning and sending vibrations throw his brother’s dick. Louis was somehow so close to cumming even though his brother was so bad at his technique. He breathed heavily, holding his brother’s head in place as he came down his throat, the semen was warm and sticky. “Swallow,” Harry said after watching him the entire time once he had heard the small moans coming from the boy. Zayn did as he was told, even opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out to show his brother that he was a good boy and did everything he was being told to do - he really wanted to play that game. Then, Harry pushed a second wet finger into Zayn’s small hole after Louis gave him a nod after plopping down on the couch. 

Zayn whined at the sudden stretch, he didn’t like how he was feeling, he felt pain, pleasure and uncomfortableness all at once. He whined with his mouth open as he stared at his older brother, the icy blue eyes staring back at him as he was aroused again. Louis was getting hard again, the blow job wasn’t enough for him, he knew that now. He slowly rubbed himself as he watched his brother’s expression change after a third finger was shoved deep inside of him. Louis’s eyes widened, saliva wouldn’t be enough for him or Harry to fuck his brother so he rushed upstairs to grab the lotion on his dresser. 

Zayn was sweating while his eyes clenched tightly as more tears streamed down his cheeks, he didn’t like this at all, but if it meant his brother being nice to him and letting him play the PlayStation, he’d do it. Soon, Harry had pulled the three fingers out, but they were immediately shoved back in once Louis had plopped down in front of him again. The pain wasn’t as bad as before and the fingers moved in and out of him easier, this was better than before. “You think he’s ready now?” Louis asked, looking away from a whiny and moaning Zayn to his best friend who Zayn used to think was so nice. Harry only nodded, leaving Zayn with a stretched and empty hole, it felt like he could finally breathe. 

He was then pushed off of Harry’s lap towards Louis who was rubbing lotion on his cock, the sight was kind of mesmerizing to Zayn, but it was interrupted when Louis pulled him into his lap. Zayn sat on his lap like he had done before, but this time they were both naked and Louis’s dick was pressed against his butt. “Brother, are we almost done?” he asked quietly, hoping Harry wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

Harry was pulling off his jeans and underwear as he watched Louis hold his dick as he lowered Zayn on to it while the other hand was placed on the kid’s hip. There was a muffled scream as Zayn buried his face into Louis’s neck, this feeling was too much for him. Tears would not stop falling and he felt so much pain as his hole was stretched even more and he felt so full inside, he really didn’t like this. Despite all of this pain, he was still hard from before, he didn’t know why it was still like that, but it didn’t matter because Louis wasted no time to slowly and roughly thrust up into Zayn. “Mm, so tight,” Louis whispered into his ear, holding onto his hips tightly as he began to bounce Zayn on his dick. 

Harry loved the sight, the small boy being wrecked by someone as massive as Louis was such a pretty scene, he couldn’t wait until he was in Louis’s place. Zayn was letting out loud cries, he really didn’t understand what he had done to deserve this kind of pain. Was it because he lost and Louis won? Louis was enjoying this and he was dreading it, he guessed this is what happens to a loser that always bothers his brother. Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck, their chests pressing against each other as Louis leaned back into the arm rest and held onto Zayn’s tiny ass while thrusting up into him. He wasn’t slow anymore, he was moving so fast and pounding so hard, he could barely breathe. He loved the sobbing and whining that left his brother, he knew he was going so hard then that his brother was so close to passing out. 

Before that could happen though, he pushed up into the boy one last time before filling him up. “Too big, Louis. It’s too big, I don’t like it. Can we stop now?” Zayn asked, loud enough for Harry to hear who was stroking himself with the help of the lotion, he smirked when the whine left the boy’s mouth as Louis pulled out of him and shook his head no. Zayn sat on his knees as he rubbed his eyes while tears still continued to stream down his cheeks. It was Harry’s turn now.

Harry pushed Zayn forward, still on his knees with his leaking hole exposed and his face pressed against the arm rest. Louis sat in the armchair with his boxers on while watching Harry have his way with his younger brother. 

The curly haired guy lined himself up with Zayn’s cum-oozing hole and slowly pushed into it, his jaw dropped as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. It felt like he was in heaven. Zayn felt full again, he arched his back towards the seat of the couch, causing his ass to be more raised in the air. He clenched around Harry who began to slowly take strokes, then would speed up and the sound of their skin colliding filled the living room. Zayn’s tan skin was turning a bright red as Harry roughly moved in and out of him, he wasn’t much bigger than Louis, but the small difference seemed to make this hurt ten times more than before. Zayn tried stroking himself like Louis had before, it seemed to make him feel good so he would try it on himself. 

As he reached for his dick, Harry quickly yelled, “Touch yourself and you’ll regret it.” The anger and assertiveness made Zayn quickly submit and pull his hand away, he placed his hands under his head that laid on top of the armrest. Harry was was pulling in and out of him while using his hands to move Zayn back and forth. He would pull out and move Zayn away from him, then thrust back in while pulling Zayn back toward him, the process made the younger boy cry and scream into the couch, he really hated this. 

“H-Harry,” Zayn whined annoyingly, he felt something weird in his stomach as his hole was being defiled by his brother’s friend. He moaned in pain as he stared teary eyed at his brother who was stroking himself and getting himself off for the third time, he already came inside of Zayn twice, he wondered if he’d do it a third time. “Please n-no m-more.” Zayn could barely get his words out as Harry thrusted into him. 

Soon Zayn was moaning, he was moaning so incredibly loud because of this feeling in his stomach and felt his dick twitch. He was so close to cumming like his brother had, he knew he was because everything suddenly felt so good and he wanted more of this. He wanted his hole to continue to be wrecked and he wanted to touch himself as it was being done to him. “Look at you, Zaynie, moaning from dick like a little slut,” Harry said harshly as he leaned down and thrusted deeper into the boy while reaching under him and stroking his dick. It wasn’t long before he was cumming onto the couch and crying out in pleasure at the sudden orgasm, then just a few thrusts after that, Harry was filling him up and Louis stood and began to jerk himself off faster in front of Zayn. The older brother stared down at his brother’s pretty face and closed his eyes tightly as he came on that pretty face, painting it with his white liquids. 

Harry had pulled out of Zayn after a moment to calm down and then pulled back on his boxers, the boy was still on his knees with a mixture of both Harry’s and Louis’s cum dripping out of his hole. Louis say next to a sweaty Harry and the two fist bumped with grins.

Zayn turned with one eye closed as he had cum on his lid and the other one barely open as he squinted at the two. “Can I play the game now?” 


End file.
